dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Bed Roll
Straw Roll= |durability = 1 use |description = Sleep through the night. }} - Don't Starve Together= }} |-| Fur Roll= - Don't Starve Together= }} Bed Rolls are craftable items that can be used to sleep through the night. There are two types of bed rolls: Straw Rolls and Fur Rolls. At dusk or night, the item can be used by dragging and dropping on a character (which causes the 'Sleep' option to appear) or by right-clicking them from the inventory. The character will place it on the ground and lie down, and time will advance to the beginning of the next day. When going to sleep in a bed roll, the character takes an immediate hunger penalty. If the hunger penalty causes hunger to reduce to 0, the character will lose health in their sleep. Considering that this item allows a player to skip the dusk/night sanity loss, this makes the bed roll's sanity benefits even more pronounced. Bed rolls cannot be used in "dangerous" situations, such as near a Spider Nest, in a Marsh (if Tentacles are nearby, as any Tentacles count as dangerous mobs even if they're under the surface), during combat, when monsters are nearby, or when Hounds or Depths Worms are approaching. However, they can be used when under attack by Shadow Creatures. Bed Rolls are unusable by Wickerbottom due to her insomnia. Straw Roll The Straw Roll is a one time use survival item that can be used to skip dusk and night. Using it restores 33 sanity but consumes 75 hunger. Additionally, it will set the user's temperature to 15. It requires 6 Cut Grass and 1 Rope to craft and a Science Machine to prototype. A Straw Roll can be used to craft a Fur Roll, which has multiple uses. The player is also immune to any damage during the sleep animation. A Straw Roll burns longer than the sum of its components (360 seconds versus 270 seconds, respectively, when used in a Fire Pit). Fur Roll The Fur Roll is a survival item that can be used to sleep through Dusk and Night, restoring Sanity and Health. It requires 1 Straw Roll, 2 Bunny Puffs to make, and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. It is similar to the Straw Roll; however, the Straw Roll is single use, while the Fur Roll can be used until it runs out of durability. The player is, like with the Straw Roll, immune to any damage during the sleep animation. The Fur Roll can be used three times. Using it restores 50 Sanity and 30 Health but consumes 75 hunger. Additionally, it will set the user's temperature to maximum, which is useful during winter. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, the behavior changes so that upon the Fur Roll's use, if the sleeper's temperature is below 35, it will be set to 35, but if it is above 52.5, it will increase by 17.5, making it dangerous to use in the heat of Summer when overheating is a possibility. The Straw Roll will not affect the sleeper's temperature. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, sleeping in a Bed Roll affects stats over time rather than instantly, and sleeping won't skip time. If Hunger reaches 0, the character will automatically wake up to avoid starvation. Using the Straw Roll restores 0.67 Sanity/second, and costs 1 Hunger/second. Using the Fur Roll restores 1 Sanity/second, 1 Health/second, and costs 1 Hunger/second. Additionally, it will increase the user's temperature by 1/second if it is less than 30, and decrease the user's temperature by 1/second if it is greater than 45. The Fur Roll will not prevent the user's temperature from being affected by other sources, so its temperature effect may be counteracted, and will also stack with other sources. Recipe Trivia *The Straw Roll was added in the October 2, 2012 ''update, and the Fur Roll was added in the ''Underground update. Bugs *Using a straw roll and then immediately examining it will cause the character to just lie on the mat, instead of sleeping. *By using a Straw/Fur Roll right before daytime, but still before the next day, you can skip 'two' days (the day counter skips a day, e.g.: goes from day 7 to day 9). Gallery Straw_Roll_in_use.png|Wilson about to use a Straw Roll. Webber sleeping on Straw Roll.jpg|Webber sleeping next to a spider den Wes sleeping on Fur Roll.jpg|Wes about to sleep on a Fur Roll. Category:Sanity Boost Category:Fuel Category:Flammable Objects Category:Items Category:Craftable Items Category:Warmth Category:Healing Category:Survival Tab Category:Limited use